Make Me Feel Alive
by Beauty.Of.Lies
Summary: ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE! Kill every motherfucker that's in your way. Fight to survive and never look back. The only love you will find will be tainted. You will watch friends and family die. This is an apocalypse... Not a fairytale.
1. Time to test out the babies

**Chapter One**_** – ****Time to test out the ****babies**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Double Tap<strong>_

_They died once and managed to live, so you might as well _make sure_ they stay dead this time._

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY <strong>

* * *

><p>A somewhat sinister smirk was located on her face as she watched the ghoul's blood splatter across the wall and its body now lay motionless on the floor. She has finally cleared out the police department of lifeless beings, and could now restock her weaponry. <em><strong>*CLICK*<strong>_

"Guess I won't be double tappin' you." Her slick voice rang out as she walked towards the body, standing over the creature's chest. She lifted her leg backwards and with all the force she could muster, she kicked the delicate head off the dead body. Her smirk grew as she sent the head flying into the wall, landing on the ground with a _**SPLAT**_. "Though it's fine as long as you have no head…"

The blonde then made her way to the back of the small town police station, kicking the locked door open with her combat boots. She entered the small armoury and sighed – there was hardly anything left.

"Let's see, a Para-Ordnance P-14 and a Desert Eagle Mark XIX…nice." She said while placing each gun in a holster located on her thighs. Collecting the correct ammunition for the guns, she walked to the back of the room. Her hazel eyes widened and glistened as she spotted her _babies._ "Holy guacamole cheese Batman! Dual 12-Guage sawed-off Double Barrelled Shotguns! I've died and gone to heaven… damn I'll look sexy carrying around these beauties." What can she say? They were her favourite choice of guns – she almost cried when she had to throw away her last one a couple of towns back. Plopping them in some holsters and grabbing some ammunition, she then made her way out of the now empty armoury and towards the front door.

Before heading out she turned into the small kitchen. Opening the fridge she grabbed out 'Normans' energy drink, ripped off the nametag and took a large gulp. She then walked to the cutlery drawers and pulled them open, looking for anything large and sharp. She found several large kitchen knives and put two in knife sheaths on her hips and twirled one around her fingers.

Turning around, she exited the kitchen and opened the front door of the police station. She only spotted one zombie as she made her way onto the street – the town was small and the police station was near the exit of said town. Still twirling around the knife, she approached the ghoul. Once close enough she took aim and flung the knife towards its frail head. The knife swished through the air and landed in the eye socket of the zombie; successfully damaging the brain. The moans stopped and the street became quiet once more – much to Lucy's dismay.

She wanted to try her new weapons out, and the lack of ghouls was making it rather hard. She needed to gather all the undead into one place and go ape shit on them – and she had the perfect plan that would allow her to do just that. Walking up to the current car she was using – some kind of minivan – she grabbed her phone, portable speakers and baseball bat.

She needed to remember to find a new form of transport later, her current one was big, loud and extremely ugly – plus it kind of made her look like a pedo-bear, it simply wouldn't do. Hopping onto the hood of the car, she then made her way onto the roof. Plugging in her speakers, she clicked on her 'Zombie Killing :D' playlist and looked through the songs. Finding one she was in the mood for, she clicked it and placed her baseball bat down before pulling out her shotguns and getting ready.

[ZOMBIE LOVESONG (Remix) – NIGHTCORE]

The music started to play out through the speakers, turned up to the loudest it could get. She could hear the moans of the approaching ghouls and the evil glint in her eyes brightened.

'_You don't know me, baby, but I've seen you around. It might be kind of crazy, but I'm just new in town. And now I wonder what you'd think if I said; Hey look, I'd like to get your number and a link to your Facebook. Now if I tell you what a nice guy's supposed to, would that compel you not to scream when I approach you? You'll have to promise me you'll take this news calmly, but honestly, I'm sort of a zombie.'_

She swayed her hips and tapped her foot to the beat as she waited for the zombies to become within shooting range. A zombie was finally close enough; it was an old lady, she had blood splattered all over her and a missing arm. She shot her straight through the head, and moved onto the next one.

'_I knew you'd be surprised. You can bet that I may not be alive, but I sure as hell ain't dead inside. What's with the Shotty? I ain't wishing you harm. You see, I'd try to hold your hand but I'm missing an arm. Brains are all I've eaten all week it's true, but if my heart was still beating, it would beat for you. So let me take you to Wendy's. You deserve it. Yeah, I'm a zombie, baby. Ain't nobody perfect.'_

So far all the zombies never came close enough for her to become worried about being bitten, but a lot were approaching. _***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *CLICK***_ She quickly reloaded her guns, sadly giving some zombies a chance to get closer. Her combat boots strongly gripped the top of the minivan, so that she wouldn't fall from the continuous firing of bullets.

'_I'll chase you through the yard and all through the house, into the dark. I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains. I've never been so true, but if my heart was still beating, it would beat for you. I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains.'_

One of her shotguns jammed, so she quickly threw it down on the roof and grabbed one of her handguns. She never stopped shooting, and the sounds of firing and bodies dropping to the floor never ceased. But even over all that noise she could still hear the faint sound of an engine. Reloading her guns, she focused on the fight in front of her, instead of the approaching humans – seeing as zombies can't drive cars.

'_Baby, sometimes I bite, and you can bet that I've got an appetite for human flesh. I'll always be near though. You'll just have to accept that, when I nibble on your earlobe you might get infected. 'Cause I fell in love with you, and I'm undead, but you make me feel alive. And when I chase you through the graveyard, it feels like foreplay.'_

She let out a frustrated sigh as she ran out of shotgun bullets, she knew she should have brought a bigger bag into the police station – she would have more fucking room for bullets that way. Some zombies were now close enough to do her damage; that is if they managed to get onto the roof with her. The three ghouls on her right slammed into the minivan, the shaking causing her to almost fall. Luckily she saved herself, though she managed to drop her handgun in the process.

'_If I'm lying I'm dying, and I speak truly when I say I love your mind. I'll take brains over beauty. We'll be the undead Dagwood and Blondie, when I teach you how to zombie, teach you, teach you how to zombie. And everybody will love you, and you can sing along to the post-apocalyptic, post-mortem love song. So give me a chance, girl. You know I'll be worth it. Yeah, I'm a zombie, baby. Ain't nobody perfect.'_

She let out a frustrated sigh once more. She hated using one gun; it put her off her game when one of her hands weren't doing anything. She picked up her final gun and shot the bastards that made her drop her last one.

She was suddenly grabbed by the ankle and dragged down, her gun went skidding towards the other side of the van and a mouth slowly approached her ankle. Grabbing the baseball bat beside her, she turned around and aimlessly swung at the undead latched onto her. The bat made contact with the zombies head and the body soon fell to the floor, releasing her ankle.

'_I'll chase you through the yard and all through the house, into the dark. I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains. I've never been so true, but if my heart were still beating, it would beat for you. I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains.'_

She was now on her knees, swinging her bat at the remaining zombies surrounding the van. She loved the feeling of the bat connecting with the ghouls head, sending it flying. "And that's a home run!"

'_Brains. Brains. Brains. Brains. Brains. Brains.'_

She picked up her discarded handgun and shot the last two lifeless beings in the head. The sounds of an engine were louder now, but she just couldn't bring herself to give a damn. She picked up 'Normans' or was it 'Bobbies' energy drink and sculled the rest – throwing the empty bottle on the ground. She placed her guns back into her holsters and picked up her baseball bat. After taking a few swings and imagining a crowed going wild for her, she slung the bat over her shoulder and waited for the approaching humans. Not even caring that she was covered in blood, guts and sweat nor that thirty or so bodies were surrounding her.

'_I'll chase you through the yard and all through the house, into the dark. I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains. I've never been so true, but if my heart were still beating, it would beat for you.'_

"I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains." She sang the last line. She realised she was hearing more than one engine when the music slowly died down. She never turned around to face the approaching vehicles, her eyes were set on a cloud the shape of a lion, waiting to see if the humans would notice her and stop.

'_NomNomNomNomNom…_

* * *

><p><strong>The awaited story has finally arrived. Haha! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to post...<br>I've been busy living life, yeah...**

**Now, the second chapter should be out fairly soon, but I have to make some changes cause it sounds kinda douchey...**

**Hope you enjoyed! Tell me your thoughts and whatnot! Unless you don't want to, then you can piss off now :)**

GrannyVic! Did you enjoy the chapter? Did you? Hurry up and reply to my email woman :P

**Less than three,**

**Mayzie x**


	2. Boys and Their Chocolate

_**Chapter Two – **_**Boys and Their **_**Chocolate**_

* * *

><p><em>Important: Read author notes at end!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Buddy System<strong>_

_Get a kickass partner.  
>Someone needs to watch your back while your hacking away at some undead. <em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Introducing…<strong>__**  
>LOKE &amp; GRAY &amp; NATSU<strong>_

* * *

><p>They rode down the practically deserted highway. Their motorcycle engines roared, attracting any ghoul around them. Each young man carried a gun or two, hunting knives and some kind of bat. Their bats were either placed on their laps or held in one of their hands; for easy access when batting the heads off the zombies they passed.<p>

"Look! A gas station! We should stop there." A pink haired teen shouted over the thundering of engines and wind. His stomach gave a small whimper as he thought about the possible food inside the small shop. A teenager with black hair sighed as he thought about how their short trip to the next town was turning into a _much longer_ one. "Do you ever stop thinking about food, Natsu?"

"Do you ever stop being gloomy, Gray?" Natsu bit back, earning a glare from his companion. They stared hard at each other, completely ignoring the road before them. "You know if you crash I'm leaving you behind, right?" An orange haired teen spoke in frustration as he swerved out of the way of Natsu's zigzagging bike. "Pssh, whatever. You're too much of a worrywart to actually do that Loke." Gray rolled his eyes as he pulled out his bat to strike an upcoming zombie.

"Eh, I only worry about the safety of beautiful women. You guys are neither good looking or female, so what's there to be worried about." Loke mocked, earning a scoff from both males. Gray resisted the urge to hit the teen with his shiny, metal baseball bat; _seriously? Anyone who thinks I'm anything but sexy is delusional._

The three slowed down as they approached the small gas station. They glanced at their surroundings as they came to a stop in front of the petrol pumps. "Paper-Scissors-Rock for who gets to go in?" Natsu smirked as he held out his fist. There was no way he was going to stay out here when there was a _creepy, dark_ and most likely _zombie-infested_ store right in front of him.

The two other boys smirked in return and held out their fists. **"Paper… Scissors… Rock!"**

"Mwahaha! Rock beats scissors!" Natsu cheered as he smashed his 'rock' on the two other teens 'scissors'. Gray growled and Loke rolled his eyes before facing each other with pure determination. "There's no way I'm staying out here babysitting bikes…" Gray said as he kissed his sword-necklace for luck.

"Like going inside and babysitting Natsu is any better." Loke mumbled as he fixed his sunglasses, preparing for the showdown. **"Paper… Scissors… Rock!"**

Loke fell to the ground on all fours, crying out in defeat. He raised his fist and smashed it to the ground. "H-how? How is this possible? My fans, my beautiful fan-girls would be ashamed!" He cried in despair as the two other boys walked away with an annoyed sigh. "What a drama queen. His fan-girls are probably all dead anyway, or should I say_ undead_." Natsu shook his head in pity for his 'ladies-man' friend.

Gray and Natsu cautiously entered the dark gas station. They squinted in the dark, trying to make out what and who were in the small room. A soft moan came from the back of the room. The small light from a cloth-covered window barely illuminated the room, but they were able to make out the dim figure of a limping and most likely dead man. "He looks dead… But then again, he could just be an old man…" Natsu said softly as he fingered the gun strapped to his hip.

"He's dead; I mean what old person moans and groans like he's about to have an orgasm. I highly doubt an old man can get it up." Gray clarified as he swung the bat off his shoulder and approached the old man. "I call dibs, seeing as I confirmed he was dead." Gray smirked as Natsu whined like a child. "Try and find the light switch instead of standing their complaining."

Natsu gave a huff before turning around and palming the walls, looking for a switch of some kind. Gray walked towards the dead man, being weary not to trip over anything. Once a few metres away, Gray was able to see the man more clearly. Definitely dead; the undead man was a deathly pale with wounds filled with pus littered over his skin, one eye was missing and the other was glassy and blind, his dark brown hair balding and spiked with what looked like blood. "Well aren't you one sexy beast." Gray said loudly, attracting the ghouls' attention.

It stumbled forward, bashing into the front counter as it approached its prey. Gray snorted at the zombie, he'd seen much scarier and life-threatening ones, that's for sure. "Your senses are more fucked up then other zombies I've seen." He analysed as he jabbed the end of his baseball bat into the ghouls' chest. It fell backwards, sending small splatters of blood over the counter. "You seem to have damaged one of your legs, so you're incredibly slow." Gray took a swing at its stable leg, hearing a loud crack from the snapping bone.

"You're so pathetic to look at, just _die_!" Gray said with pure disgust as he smashed his bat into the creatures head with all his strength. The head splattered open, sending blood and brain matter all over the counter, surrounding area and Gray. The headless body fell limply to the ground just as the lights flicked on.

Gray relaxed his grip on the metal bat as he heard Natsu's rhythmic footsteps approach. A hand gripped his shoulder and an amused snort came from the teen behind him. "Well you certainly _took care_ of him." The pink-haired teenager looked around them. "And you also managed to get blood and brain all over the fucking candy bars! Nice one!"

Candy bars and chip packets were stacked in shelfs under the counter, their crisp colourful packaging were now covered in blood, pus and brain. Natsu frantically looked around the small room, searching for food. He ran towards the far corner where Gray heard him groan in displeasure. "Great! Canned food but no fucking can openers!" Natsu's footsteps were heard going towards the other side of the room. "Water! Really? Where are the bloody energy drinks and flavoured milks! How about flavoured water? God damn it!" Smashing was heard as Natsu lost his cool.

"Oi idiot! Why don't you just wash the damn candy bars?" Gray said gruffly as he headed towards the door. "Uh, hello! They were covered in blood and guts! Even if I do wash them off, they were still covered in _blood and guts_! Comprende?" Natsu followed after Gray with a bottle of water in his hand.

Loke turned around as he heard the sounds of footsteps and Natsu's complaining voice. He was casually – though he looked as if he was posing – sitting on his motorbike. "Did you bring any food?" Loke questioned once the two were in front of him. Natsu shot a glare at Gray before answering the orange-haired boy. "No, we didn't! Because some idiot, namely Gray, decided it would be awesome to splatter blood and guts all over them!"

"For the last time! I couldn't see, I didn't know there was fucking chocolate behind the stupid dead bastard! It wasn't my fault! If you had found the light earlier, the chocolate could have been saved!" Gray screamed in frustration and Natsu flinched every time he mentioned _chocolate_, the _chocolate_ that was now covered in blood and guts, the _chocolate_ that would have been delicious if it hadn't been covered in _**BLOOD AND GUTS**_.

Natsu let out a deranged battle cry as he leapt on Gray. "You killed the chocolate! You bastard!"

Loke let out a sigh as he ignored the two brawling on the ground. "Well I filled up the tanks, so we're all set to go. There's probably a diner in the upcoming town." At the mention of food Natsu hopped off Gray and onto his bike. "Well what are we waiting for!" He cheered as he started up his engine.

Loke turned around and revved his bike, waiting for Gray to get off the ground. "Fuck. My. Life." Gray mumbled as he glared at the happy-go-lucky Natsu. Hopping off the ground, he got on his motorcycle and started it up. After shaking the small amount of brain matter off him and wiping the little blotches of blood, Gray gave the okay and the three sped off down the long, car scattered highway.

* * *

><p>"When do you think we'll get to a town?" Gray asked his companions after a drawn out silence. "No clue, Gray. I just know there is a small town coming up; I went there when I was a kid." Loke replied, his eyes solely on the road before them. "Let me guess Loke, you went there with that childhood friend of yours? The one you never stop texting – until you lost your phone that is." Natsu asked while batting the head off a zombie they drove pass. "Heh, yeah… I wonder if she's alright." Loke mumbled and another silence fell between the group as they thought about their loved ones and how they were.<p>

In the far off distance they saw an outline of the upcoming town. "FINALLY! There better be some food there!" The pinkette cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Would you shut it Natsu! I think I can hear something…" Gray yells as the town becomes closer and closer. The sounds of a pumping beat were heard as they slowly entered the small town, the music grew and soon the song was clearly heard.

'_Brains. Brains. Brains. Brains. Brains. Brains.'_

They continued making their way towards the sounds, hands on their guns just in case.

'_I'll chase you through the yard and all through the house, into the dark. I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains. I've never been so true, but if my heart were still beating, it would beat for you. I wanna steal your heart and eat your brains.'_

They were now near the exit of the town, and could see a large white van splattered with blood near the police station. Bodies surrounded the van and a figure stood on the roof, they were looking at the sky. The persons' voice rang out, singing a line of the song. It seemed strangely familiar to Loke, though he had no idea who or what the voice reminded him of.

'_NomNomNomNomNom…'_

The song ended and the human was still facing away from them. Though they knew the person was alerted of their presence as they had a bat in their hand ready for action and one hand resting on a gun located on their thigh. The group stopped their motorcycles a few meters away from the van, and hopped off. The figure was now distinguishable as a blonde teenager, _with a great body_. Loke's eyebrows scrunched up as he tried to figure out this placid feeling he had – he shouldn't be feeling calm when a stranger was in front of him that just took out _this many _undead.

They looked around them; thirty or so decayed bodies lay around the blood splattered van. The figure on top was also covered in blood and guts, though they didn't seem to care at all. Natsu let out a low whistle, "Wow, this chick is pretty badass…"

"Oi! Who are you?" Gray demanded, his hand still hovering over his gun. "You know you should introduce yourself before asking strangers their name. Learn some manners…" A sweet voice rang out. Loke's eyes widened; he knew that voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - FINISHED!<br>So how did you like the chapter? Sorry I've taken so long to publish it (about a week, no?), I had to change the draft I had... Split the original second chapter into two so I had a second and third chapter drafted and changed it all around, added more shit, etc. Didn't really have to mention that, but I like to keep you guys informed I guess.**

**Now, I'm not sure if people actually read these author notes.. But you should! I'm forming a poll about the couples that you want within the story. I obviously was originally going to put Lucy and Gray together, but I decided to keep it up to you. So send me your vote and I'll try to make it work :)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews by the way! I really love reading reviews even though I tell people they don't have to review and can just piss off :P  
>I'm glad everyone who reviewed liked it and if you have any questions about the story or just wanna talk, review or PM me ;D<strong>

**I reckon I'm rather obsessed with smiley faces at the moment, kinda annoying :L**

**Less Than Three,**

**Mayzie x **


	3. Reunion and Food

_**CHAPTER THREE – **_**Reunion and Food**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eat the food, don't be the food<strong>_

_You never know when you'll get to eat or if it'll be your last meal. So take some time out of your busy schedule of beating the crap out of zombies, and enjoy a nice meal._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Introducing…<br>THE FOOD**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oi! Who are you?" Gray demanded, his hand still hovering over his gun. "You know you should introduce yourself before asking strangers their name. Learn some manners…" A sweet voice rang out. Loke's eyes widened; he knew that voice. <em>

"Lucy..?" Loke questioned before Gray had the chance to retort. Said girl quickly turned around with a shocked look on her face, she hopped off the van and approached him. A smile made its way to both of their faces; happy to find out someone they cared dearly for was unharmed.

Her bright smile quickly turned into a frown as she approached, she quickly pulled out her gun and aimed at Loke. Natsu and Gray instantly pulled out there's and were about to threaten her but a bullet had already shot out.

The bullet whizzed past Loke and implanted itself into a struggling zombie. "Sorry about that, didn't have enough time to check if they were all dead…" Lucy mumbled while scratching the back of her head. All the boys let out a heavy sigh; they were scared shitless for a second there.

Loke moved toward the girl and pulled her into a fierce hug. "I'm so glad your okay; I've missed you so much." Loke said while tightening his grip on her. "Same here Leo…" Lucy replied brightly, instantly returning the hug. She released him from the hug and turned towards the others with a raised eyebrow, the look on her face clearly saying 'Who are you?'

"I'm Natsu! And the stripper is, Gray." Natsu informed the girl, pointing to the suddenly shirtless Gray when introducing him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy. You know, you shouldn't be walking around shirtless during a Zombie Apocalypse…" The girl replied with a bright smile. Gray raised an eyebrow at her before looking down at his own body and letting out a small shriek.

Loke placed a hand on the blondes shoulder, grabbing her attention. She turned around to face him and was suddenly slapped across the face. Natsu and Gray were shocked; never in their life would they think that _Loke_ would hurt a girl. "JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING? ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE BY DRAWING ALL THOSE ZOMBIES TO YOU? YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! YOU STUPID GIRL!" Loke bellowed at the blonde and all she did was stand there and take it.

"You could've died…" Loke whispered with teary eyes as he thought about what it would be like losing someone so precious to him. Lucy reached her hand out and stroked his cheek before pulling him into a comforting hug. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here, I wasn't killed and everything will be alright." She comforted the distressed teen until she knew he would be fine.

The two other boys watched the pair with longing in their eyes. Wondering if they'd ever be reunited with their loved ones again. Lucy separated from the orange-haired boy, giving him a bright smile. "Sorry about that, I shouldn't have been so stupid." She apologised to all males before turning around to check all the undead were indeed dead and to collect her fallen gun.

"I like her, that Luigi seems pretty cool." Natsu said with a grin before following after the blonde. Before he was out of earshot he heard a faint, "Her names Lucy, not Luigi…" from Loke.

"So what now?" Gray asked, bringing Loke out of his distant state. "I guess we just continue what we've been doing. Though now we'll have another member travelling with us." Loke answered before walking off to find the other two. "Right…" Gray mumbled, following after Loke – now fully clothed.

After picking up her discarded gun, Lucy walked around to check the bodies. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to become face to face with the pink haired boy. Natsu, wasn't it? "So Luce, you're gonna be travelling with us from now on right?" Natsu asked cheerfully, kicking a dead body as he passed it. "Yeah I guess… Fuck~ I'm hungry!" Lucy replied absentmindedly as her stomach grumbled.

"I know how you feel, Gray's been starving me. We should get some grub…" Natsu mentioned while looking around at the surrounding shops. "Yeah, that's cool. But first I need to get some more ammo, I ran out during my kill fest. I'm gonna need a bigger bag though, 'cause mine doesn't carry shit…" She said with a sigh, heading back to the van to retrieve her stuff.

"I've got a spare duffle I picked up from the last town, you can use it…" Natsu said while continuously following her. She gives him a smile and a nod before turning around and opening the sliding door of the van. She grabbed out a backpack with her jacket and other essential items in it. Reaching up to the roof of the car, she grabbed her other small back pack, iPhone and speakers. Shoving them all in one bag she turned around to all three boys.

Natsu tossed her the duffle bag with a smirk. "Ammo then food?" He asks, confirming the plan. "That is indeed the plan." She replies; looking towards the other two to make sure it was cool with them, which it was. "Well then shall we go, fair lady?" Natsu bows and gestures towards the police station. "We shall, kind sir." Lucy replies in a posh voice before heading towards the chosen direction. She heard a mumbled, "When did they become all buddy-buddy?" from Loke and a "No clue…" from Gray, causing her to chuckle. She skipped towards the door and kicked it open – she was in such a good mood after killing all those zombies and meeting up with the three boys.

Leading the way, they ended up in the police armoury. The place was still basically empty – sadly no magical force restocked the place while she was on a killing spree. Lucy walked towards the back, unzipped the duffle bag and shoved the remaining bullets in. She then walked over to the place she found her handguns and grabbed the rest of their required bullets. She heard an, "Oooh~! Look at this gun, my favourite!" from Natsu and turned around to see him holding a Brügger & Thomet MP9.

Lucy scoffed, "Really, a machine gun? The best type of gun is a Shotty…" Natsu turned around with a face that clearly said 'Are you stupid?'. "You've got to be kidding me! Nothing beats a machine gun and their awesome firepower!" Natsu boasted while holding the gun like it was a trophy. "You are an idiot. They get jammed loads and have hardly any control! The shotgun is the ultimate gun!" Lucy said while pulling out her two shotguns and showing them off. "Am I right?" She questioned the other two as she turned to them.

"She's right droopy eyes, shotguns are better." Gray replied, there was no way he would side with Natsu, plus he did really agree with her – though handguns are the ultimate choice; easy to use and quick to access. "Don't drag me into this; they are just weapons either way you look at it…" Loke said while looking around the room for any forgotten weapon, he would not join this petty fight. "Hah! I win!" Lucy cheered while placing her shotguns back into their holsters.

"Whatever, let's just agree to disagree." Natsu mumbled while shooting a glare at Gray and socketing his new weapon. "Well it looks like there aren't any weapons left, so how about we go find some food and come up with a plan." Loke said after doing a double check of the room. "Sure, I think I saw a diner on the way in from town…" Lucy replied while heading out of the police station and towards the direction the diner was in.

"Hold up, Blondie. We need to bring our bikes and stuff with us. Not everyone is prepared as you." Gray called to Lucy while heading towards his ice blue motorcycle. "Don't call me Blondie, stupid perverted stripper. My names Lucy, so use it." She replied while heading over to the other two. Natsu hopped on his fire red bike, turning towards the others. Loke followed lead and sat sideways on his golden motorbike, facing Lucy. "I don't really care, I'll call you whatever. It's not like we're friends, and you just called me something that's obviously not my name, so don't give me attitude." Gray said to Lucy with a smirk, he got her there.

"Oh! Your names not perverted stripper? Could've fooled me with all the stripping you've been doing." Lucy retorted while pointing to his now bare chest. Natsu let out a cackle, Loke chuckled under his breath and Gray blushed lightly with embarrassment while he searched for his shirt.

"Anyway, get on Princess. Where's the diner?" Loke questioned while turning around on his bike and starting it up. "Down the street and to the left. It's bright green, so it's kinda hard to miss." Lucy replied while hopping behind Loke and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Let's go! I'm HUNGRY~!" Natsu yelled while heading towards the diner, Loke and a now clothed Gray following after him.

They arrived in front of a bright green diner. "Wow…" Gray mumbled while stopping his bike and hopping off. They building was a loud green colour, with white coloured windows and random black swirls, stripes and skulls decorating the front. "How awesome is this diner! It's so random, and it's actually called 'A Little Random Diner'!" Lucy exclaimed while jumping off the bike, grabbing her bags and running into the small diner.

"Heh, she's a little different but you get use to it." Loke said to the two males, one with a brow raised and the other with a massive grin on his face. "Yeah, she's weird." Natsu managed to get out as he ran after the girl, his bags slung over his shoulder. "Great, now I have to deal with two children…" Gray sighed, ignoring the glare from Loke. The two picked up their stuff and walked inside.

The inside walls of the diner were similar to the outside, the floors were a typical diner style – checkered black and white – and the tables and chairs scattered around the diner were each a different colour of the rainbow. At the back were two doors – both coloured red – with either a male or female sign. Behind the grey coloured counter was a red swinging door that led to the kitchen.

"This would have been such an awesome place to eat, but a zombie apocalypse just had to go ahead and happen. Well, I guess we'll be cooking our own food, I'll make the hot chips." Lucy said to the boys after looking around. "I'll make the drinks then, nice and easy." Loke mentioned while going through the kitchen doors, the others following behind him.

"I wonder if there's some alcohol… Oh, there's only Bailey's and Kahlua, I'd like a Bailey's milkshake!" Lucy exclaimed while picking up the bottle and shoving it into his arms. "Alcohol? Do you really think that's wise..?" Loke asked cautiously, receiving a shrug from the blonde.

"I'll have the same, and I guess I'll work on some kinda meat for us to eat…" Natsu said while heading over to the freezer and looking for some meat; he ended up pulling out four steaks. "I guess I'll have a Bailey's milkshake as well, and for a job… I'll just sit here and look pretty." Gray smirked.

"Well then you've already failed at that job, you can make a small salad for us." Lucy instructed Gray as she started washing and peeling the potatoes. Soon the four of them were busying themselves with cooking and discussing random topics, such as; Gray's abnormal stripping habit, how Loke is fairing without his entourage of fan girls, why Natsu's hair is _naturally_ pink, and how Lucy ended up with such _massive tits_ when she acted like a five-year-old.

This is how they were found when their conversation ended. Loke was set up on the floor sobbing about his fan girls; Gray was also on the floor but was covered in bruises, lumps and cuts; and Natsu and Lucy were glaring down at the black-haired boy with a menacing aura. Their food forgotten and slowly burning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sup guys! Chapter three is delivered!<strong>

**I don't really know what happened at the end there… I mean, this chapter was hardly even zombie-related. This is meant to be a zombie-fic, stoopid May. I promise to make the next chapter a bit more interesting and zombie-filled.**

**PAIRING VOTING is still open… I'll leave it open for a few more chapters, so you can decide once you have a better grasp on the story. **

**Sorry for not updating in a while, how long has it been, two weeks or something? My bad. Excuse time! I have been busy with school assignments – and that's actually true – and I have also been busy on World of Warcraft, because I have become surprisingly addicted -.- **

**Pretty lame excuses, I know. I hope you've been having an awesome time these past days and whatnot! If you wanna chat, just message me! Review if you want, would be appreciated! If you don't, then thanks for reading!**

**Less than three,**

**May x**


End file.
